Bring them Back
by soupus
Summary: A JONAS STORY. They sang. They left. They became instant celebrities. Then the pure life they once lived became a distant memory. Would she too become nothing but an old memory? Can she bring the boys she once loved back? GRAPHIC.
1. Saying Goodbye Was Never Easy

**This is an experiment. I know the Jonas boys are like gods angels but I had to try this…so here we go with my first twisted Jonas story. And it won't get twisted until next chapter or after…**

**They sang.**

**They left.**

**They became instant celebrities. **

**Then the pure life they once lived became a distant memory. Would she too become nothing but an old memory? Can she bring the boys she once loved back?

* * *

**

"I'll miss you guys," Leila said as she walked out of the house of Joe, Nick and Kevin Jonas.

"We'll miss you too."

She nodded as Kevin hugged her.

"We'll see you soon k?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead before getting on the bus. Joe walked up to her next.

"Just a short tour, you'll be ok?"

"I've never been away from you guys for more than a few days. I don't think I can do it Joe."

He pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back.

"I promise we'll talk everyday," he said to his best friend.

Nick walked up next. He was the love of her life, even if he was a year younger than her.

"So I'll miss you… a lot," he said.

She looked down as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Leila please don't cry."

"What else do you expect me to do Nick?"

Her quiet cries turned into soft sobs and she soon found herself in Nick's arms.

"It'll be over before you know it."

"You promise you won't let any of those fans have their way with you?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Not when I have you to come back to."

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you," she said into his ear.

"I love you too."

She ran her hand through his curly locks and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Nick held on to Leila for as long as he could. She had been his dream girl since he was a little kid and when they finally got together it was like everything had fallen into place.

"Nick, we have to go," Denise yelled from the bus.

"No…" Leila said as more tears escaped from her eyes.

"You'll be fine." He kissed her again before hurrying off to the bus. Leila watched the bus leave.

There went the love of her life.

There went her best friends.

There went her purpose to live.


	2. Holy Leila!

**What up? Lol so let's see how this goes… I'm kind of stoked about this story so I might keep posting even if nobody likes it… hehe

* * *

**

_8 months later_

_November 2007_

Leila was in her room reading when The Jonas Brothers started playing on her iPod. She turned the volume up and laid back as she listened to their beautiful voices.

It had been eight months since they had left, 4 months since she had seen them and 2 months since she had spoken to them.

She didn't know what had happened. One day they were talking to her and the next day she couldn't even get in contact with them.

Her parents quickly noticed how her attitude changed. She rarely smiled and they would hear her crying in her room at night. They decided it was time for Leila to reunite with the boys.

"_Leila can you come down here please?"_ her mother Gina called.

Leila walked down the stairs in her light purple skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shirt. On her feet she had high top Pumas. Since the boys had left her body had stretched out. She was at least three inches taller and her body was nice and toned. She spent a lot of time working out during the summer, using it as a past time. Her tan was immaculate and she just looked stunning.

"Yeah?" she asked, the sadness pouring out of her eyes.

"Leila your father and I have noticed that you've been very sad lately. You're normally such a happy person, its heartbreaking to see you like this."

"Well my best friends and my boyfriend are gone; did you expect me to be happy?"

"Well we were talking and we think it might be time for a change."

"What are you guys insinuating?"

"We got into contact with Paul and Denise and since you already did your graduation and you don't start college until next fall…"

Leila's face started lighting up.

"Keep going."

"You're going to be living with them until school starts."

"Ah!" Leila screamed jumping on her parents. "When do I leave?"

"Friday."

"What? That's two days away! Ah!!!" she ran upstairs and automatically started packing. Before she knew it she was on her way to the Jonas house with Denise and Paul.

"We are so happy you're here," Denise said, giving Leila another hug.

"The boys have no idea you're coming so this should be a big surprise," Paul said.

Leila smiled but deep down inside she was nervous. It had been such a long time since she'd seen them; since she'd spoken to them.

"Are they home now?" she asked.

"All of them, even little Frankie."

"Great."

They soon pulled into the driveway of a beautiful house and Leila felt like she was going to be sick, but in a good way.

"Why don't you head on in and search the house. We'll bring your stuff in."

"Ok."

She walked into the house and pushed the unlocked door open. She heard the Wii main screen music coming from the living room and knew that would be Frankie. There was mumbling coming from the kitchen and recognized the voices as Joe and Kevin. Then she heard it. The sweet sound of the guitar accompanied by the voice of an angel. She decided where she wanted to go and started into the kitchen.

"No dude, I don't want to go to that party," Leila heard Kevin say. They both had their backs to the door and were looking out the window, focused on the pool.

"Come on, there are going to be a lot of hot girls."

"Is this hot girl allowed to go?" Leila asked.

They turned around and their eyes nearly popped out of their head.

"Is that a hologram?" Kevin asked.

"If it is it's the hottest hologram I have ever seen! Man Leila!" Joe yelled. He ran to her picked her up in a hug.

"Surprised you remember my name… you know since you guys haven't answered your phone at all the past two months."

"Sorry. Its just a lot has been going on."

"So much that you guys cut off all communication from your best friend." She looked upstairs "And him from his girlfriend?"

They looked at her and now noticed how different she looked. Aside from looking a zillion times more gorgeous she looked sad, almost distraught. This just seemed like a completely different Leila all together. Well they weren't exactly the same boys she had known either.

"I really missed you guys… I can't even count how many nights I fell asleep crying." Kevin linked his fingers with hers and kissed her hand.

"We're sorry."

She looked at Joe and he was looking at her with loving eyes. There was a certain fire in them, something that strangely attracted her. Something that had never happened before.

"Um, I'm going to go see Nick."

She disappeared out of the kitchen and Joe let out a deep breath.

"My goodness Kevin my heart has stopped," Joe said.

* * *

Leila walked up the stairs and followed the sound of Nick's guitar. His room door was completely shut but she knew he wouldn't hear her if she walked in.

She quietly opened the door and he was sitting on the left edge of his bed, his back to her. She closed the door and took in the scent of his room. Just smelling him made her tingle…tingle _all _over.

She walked to the bed and got on.

* * *

Nick felt the pressure of somebody get on his bed. He went to turn around but somebody put their hands over his eyes.

"Frankie! Cut it out!" he yelled, trying to rip the hands off his face.

* * *

Leila wrapped her legs around Nick so his back was to her stomach. She grabbed the guitar with one hand and laid it down on the bed.

* * *

Nick noticed the legs wrapped around him were long and lean. He knew it wasn't Frankie and he knew it was a girl, but whom?

"I wish I could stay like this and never let you go," the girl spoke. Nick knew who it was.

"Leila?"

She wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mm-hm." She started placing small kisses on his neck and her hands made their way inside his shirt where she touched his subtle abs. Nick rubbed her arms and turned to face her, preparing himself to see the face he hadn't seen in months. There she was, more beautiful than before. He got the sudden urge to rip her clothes off and fuck her right there. He wanted her so bad but he knew Leila wasn't the type of girl to do that. Too bad he now was.

"You look amazing," he said.

She smiled weakly.

"I really missed you Nick. Why did you stop calling? Why didn't you answer when I called? Did you find someone else?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why did you stop?"

"I don't know." Her face grew sad and she stood up.

"Nick I want you to tell me the truth. Did you find someone else? Are you seeing someone new?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone."

She lowered her head then looked back up at him.

"Are you sleeping with anyone?"

"No," he lied.

'_I'm not sleeping with someone…it's actually someone's_.'

He couldn't tell Leila though. He couldn't tell her how he used his fame to get girls. How he'd lost his virginity in the back seat of a car with a girl three years older than him. That he was smoking weed daily and on his way to hard drugs. He couldn't tell her anything and he knew if she ever found out she'd never speak to him again.

* * *

Leila looked at Nick's face.

There was something different about him. Nick had always been mature but he seemed more experienced. He looked like he knew what he was doing and not the little lost puppy he used to be. He was taller and his hair was longer… he looked _incredible._

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Leila you look… I can't… I just…" he pulled her to him and started kissing her. He kissed her like he never had before. His hands wandered her body and he massaged her tongue with his. Leila's hands made their way up the back of his neck and she lightly scratched at his skin.

Nick started pushing her down onto the bed and she let him. His guitar was moved down to the floor and he laid her head back on a pillow.

Leila looked down at Nick's finger to see if he still had his purity ring on and he did. She looked at hers and remembered that they couldn't do anything and Nick…Nick wouldn't try, right?

"Every part of you tastes so good," Nick said between kisses.

"Uh huh."

She caught his lip with her teeth and softly bit down making him quietly moan.

Nick's hand slid down her chest and made its way to her thigh. He caressed the top of her right thigh with his hand started moving it inside. The second his hand rested on top of Leila's inner space she sat up.

"Nick…um slow down."

"What? I missed you; don't you think we need to catch up?"

"Yeah but I don't think we have to do that. I don't even think we're supposed to." She lifted her hand and showed him the ring.

"Promise remember? Keep it in your pants till marriage. That ring a bell?"

"It doesn't mean we can't have a little bit of fun."

"I'm just not used to that, especially when you're the one doing it."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to put any pressure on you and I didn't mean to get you upset. I just really missed you Leila." She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Nick examined Leila's body. It looked incredible and all he wanted to do was get her out of her shirt.

"You think, maybe…you can take your…shirt…off."

Leila searched his face to see if he was kidding but he wasn't.

"Um…" she moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head.

Nick admired how amazing her stomach looked.

"Are those abs?"

"I kind of became obsessed with working out… do I look bad?"

"Bad?"

He took his ring off and tossed it on his night table.

"That answer your question?"

She laughed and picked up her ring.

"Put it back on." He took it and slipped it back onto his finger. She laid back let him lay on top of her, kissing her collarbone all they way down to her stomach. His hands moved to her back and he fingered the clasp of her bra before snapping it open.

Leila's eyes shot open and she looked up at Nick.

"It's ok," he said.

She nodded and let him bring the straps down. He kissed her again and was about to take the thing off when his door swung open.

"How's the couple doing? Whoa!" Joe yelled when he noticed what was going on.

"Whaa!" Leila yelled as she fell off the bed. She quickly clipped her bra and stood up.

"I'm so sorry," he said. Leila stood in front of him, shirtless.

"Joe you think you can give me my shirt?"

"Sure."

He picked up her shirt and walked over to her, not taking his eyes off her once.

"Here you go."

She grabbed the shirt and put it on.

"So was I interrupting anything?"

"Ya think?" Nick asked. "Just get out man."

"Hey you can't hog her. She's my best friend you know."

"Yeah, and my girlfriend."

"Well I want to spend time with her."

Leila noticed the boys were starting to get angry.

"She can spend time with you when we're done."

"I think you already are."

"Ok, um you know what? I'm going to say hi to Frankie," she said before making a quick exit.

"Look at what you did man, now she's going to be playing video games all night," Nick whined.

"Oh shut up. So did you tell her about these past few months? How you've slept with countless girls and done countless drugs? Did you get anywhere now? Are you planning on it? Man can I have her for the night?"

"Dude shut up! And you better stay the fuck away from her."

"She's my best friend so whatever time she spends with me is kept between us. Whatever happens during that time happens."

Nick pushed Joe and stormed out of the room.

What exactly had happened to the boys? When did they go from innocent church boys to sex fiends? To druggies?

It all started a few months after touring. Their fame took off and they noticed how many girls wanted them. Leila never left Nick's mind but he found himself getting lonely.

Joe started it all. Nick noticed him sneaking girls into the house or making out with them at parties. He once found a box of condoms in Joe's room and he knew he was pure no more. Kevin kept quiet about what he did but Nick knew he had his moments. Once Joe started smoking weed things changed for Nick. Joe looked happy and at peace. Nick wanted that too.

The first time he got high at a party was when his virginity went out the window. From then on it was girl after girl. Weed soothed him every day and cocaine started making its way into the mix. He knew Leila would never approve of any of this but he never thought he would be seeing her anytime soon. Now that he saw her though he wanted her more than ever. But he knew he'd always have a feeling of guilt because of what he did, what he was doing. Could he tell her? Should he?

Joe wasn't worried about his brother. He didn't care. Right now all he had on his mind was Leila… Leila and her hot body. He knew he could talk Leila into anything. She listened to him and would do anything he told her. There was nothing there to stop him. Nick? He was just a kid.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Things Get Twisted

**Hey dudes, chicas, ****brothers****, amigos, hermanas, hermanos, bros, yo… ****monster****trucks****! ****Lol just had to throw that in there… so I like that you guys like the story. Remember I love The Jonas Brothers and I'm not doing this because I hate them. Its juts a fun little experiment. What I love about them is that they're so pure…it doesn't mean I can't have fun with them though… complete fiction! Keep reviewing please!

* * *

**

"Frankie you disappoint me. I have left you in the dust eight times in a row," Leila said as they turned the Wii off.

"Well you're really good at Mario Kart."

"I grew up with that game what did you expect?" She fell back on the couch and the little boy laid down on top of her. "I'm so tired."

"You're flight was long right?"

"Yep."

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Nick walked into the living room and looked around for Leila. She was nowhere to be seen but he heard light breathing. He walked around the couch and found her sleeping with Frankie sprawled on top of her. Nick picked Frankie up and walked him up to his room.

"About time he fell asleep," Joe said as he passed them in the hall. He made a sharp turn and walked downstairs. He saw Leila on the couch and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and admired her for a while. She was so pretty. Actually she had always been pretty, now she was gorgeous. He ran his hand up her leg and she stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

* * *

Leila woke up with the touch of somebody's hand on her leg. She opened her eyes and Joe was sitting next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." She sat up and leaned her head on his lap, Joe could feel himself getting happy but he had to control himself because Leila would know in a second.

"I really missed you Joe. I missed talking to you, laughing with you and just doing this."

"What?"

"Sitting." She grabbed his hand and started playing with it as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. She turned to her back and put his hand down on her stomach.

"Rub it for me?" she asked.

"Of course."

He started rubbing her stomach, her shirt slowly rising with each rub. Soon it was high enough for him to start rubbing her skin. He lifted her shirt up a little more and started rubbing her stomach again. He thought she'd say something but she didn't, instead she lifted her body up more so he could go lower.

"So no boys back home?"

"Nick is the only boy for me," she said.

His hand moved lower and it was soon sailing under her belly button.

"Can I ask when the hell you got abs?"

"They're spray painted."

He laughed as his hand trailed above the top of her jeans. Leila was still oblivious to what he was doing. She trusted him so much that she didn't mind him touching her like this. She turned to her stomach and he started rubbing her back.

"Is everyone asleep already?" she asked.

"Mom and dad hit the sack like an hour ago, Kevin is out and Nick is somewhere. I can't believe Frankie stayed up so late."

"Well he was excited to see me."

"We all were."

She smiled.

"I'm so in the mood for some white cranberry juice."

"Want some?"

"Yeah."

"Be right back."

He got up and zipped into the kitchen.

"Well that was quick," she said when he came back in with two giant cups of the delicious ocean spray white cranberry juice. **(OMJ! Try it; I'm drinking a ginormous cup now! Oh and things are about to get a little…mm-hm, yummy!)**

"I work fast for you." She smiled as she drank some of the juice. Joe sat back down and assumed the position, anxious to get his hands on her body again. Leila put the cup down on the floor and sat up on her knees. Her hands stretched to her back and she unclipped her bra.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking this off so you can get my whole back."

He was shocked that she would do something like this.

"Come on Joe, we used to shower together remember?"

"Actually I don't, why don't we go upstairs so you can remind me." She laughed as she rolled her eyes. She dropped her bra on to the floor.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I'm going to take my shirt off."

And the shocked look returned to his face.

"Joe…"

"Ok." He put his hands over his eyes and she quickly removed her shirt and covered herself up again. He soon felt her lay down on his lap.

"You can open you eyes now," she said.

He did so and she was fully topless on top of him.

"You want to work your magic on me?" she asked.

'_Man I want to work a lot more than that_," he thought. He carefully placed his hands back down on her body and started moving them around again.

They sat in silence for a while, Leila relaxing to the massage Joe was giving her.

"Have you been practicing?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"Yes I have."

She lifted herself up and Joe caught a glimpse of one of her breasts.

"If you saw anything, sorry."

"It's cool," he said calmly.

"So want me to work your front again?" he asked.

"Sure."

He beamed.

"As soon as I put my shirt back on."

'_Damn.'_

She sat up, covering herself up then turned around to put her shirt on. Fortunately for Joe there was a mirror directly in front of her and he got a full frontal view of her. Leila looked up after putting the shirt on and he quickly looked away.

"Did you just…" she started.

"Nope."

She shrugged and laid down. This time Joe lifted up her shirt with no shame. It went up so high this time that the bottom of her breasts was showing.

"Ok I think this needs to go a little lower," she said. She pulled down the shirt a bit but this didn't stop Joe from sliding his hand up a bit.

* * *

Leila liked the touch of Joe on her skin. He knew how to work it and how to make her feel good. His hands kept on moving lower and higher but at that point she didn't care.

Something was different about the three older Jonas boys. Nick wanted her to go all the way in the room, Kevin was out late and Joe had a fire in him that Leila had never noticed before.

Was it because she was older? Because they were older?

Whatever was happening felt weird and good and crazy and _twisted_, all at the same time.

Again Joe's fingers hit the top of her jeans. He looked down at Leila and she blinked slowly.

* * *

Joe looked into Leila's innocent eyes and all he wanted to do was hold her close. She was so adorable but at the same time sexy as hell. She looked like she could be a good fuck but also looked like she could make love as if it was the last time they were to do it. He viewed her as a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. On the outside she was an innocent bombshell and inside she was a fiery vixen that wanted to explode. She was raised to be innocent forever but he know deep down inside she longed for adventure, for _trouble_.

He slid his hand in to her jeans and ran it over her underwear. He kept eye contact as he did it and she held it.

* * *

Joe's hand slipped into her jeans and she didn't stop him.

Why didn't she stop him?

Did she like Joe?

No! She was her best friend!

She was her boyfriends' brother!

His hand came back up and he ran it up her chest, moving it under her shirt. He ran his fingers over her chest and she shivered.

She had to stop it. Before his hand went into her underwear she sat up.

"I'm…um I'm going to go upstairs. Goodnight Joe." She picked up her bra and ran up the stairs.

"Well that was awesome," Joe said to himself. He licked his lips and stayed downstairs for a few more minutes before going up to his room.

* * *

Nick was lying down on his bed in his black skinny jeans with a red tank top. He was staring up at the ceiling thinking about nothing. His door opened and he looked up to see Leila.

"Hey is it ok if I'm in here?"

"Of course." He patted the spot next to him and she laid down, putting her arms around him and kissing his neck.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"You're supposed to say me."

"Well I'm always thinking of you. You're my brains' wallpaper."

She laughed.

"Well you're mine too."

He noticed her bra in her hand.

"Why aren't you wearing that?"

"Joe was giving me the best massage ever downstairs."

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah but I decided I wanted to be up here with you." she looked up at him and he smiled at her. "I've been away from you for such a long time that all I want to do is be with you, any of you. I can't live without a Jonas, I just can't."

"Well I can't live without a Leila."

"I hope not." She laid her head on his chest and ran her hand up and down his stomach. He took his shirt off and laid on top of her.

"Can we just kiss for a while?" he asked.

"You don't have to ask," she said.

He connected his lips with hers and Leila just loved having him so close to her. She loved every part of him. His hair, his lips, his scent, his body. It was all so perfect.

Nick was getting into it, they both were. Leila found herself grabbing Nick's hand and sliding it under her shirt.

"Leila…"

"It's ok Nick. I want you too." He caressed her breasts as his lips made their way down to her neck. She quietly moaned under him as he bit down softly on her neck. He pulled her shirt over her head and laid his body down on top of her.

"I like the way you feel under me. I like your skin touching mine," Nick said.

Leila closed her eyes and just took in the moment.

* * *

Joe walked upstairs and heard soft moaning coming from Nick's room. He peaked through the barely open door and saw Nick on top of Leila, both of them topless. How he wished that was him on top right now. He let his little brother enjoy the moment; god knew Joe got way more than he did. He walked away laughing.

"Ok, um I need to…Nick I think we should stop."

"Why?"

"We don't want to get carried away."

"Um Leila I think we kind of already did."

"Nick please?"

"Yeah, fine."

He handed her shirt back to her and laid back down. Leila put her shirt on and looked down at Nick.

"So, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He didn't move from where he was which was weird. Nick always jumped to walk her to places, even if it was just to her room. There was something up with these boys and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Nick waited for Leila to leave before walking out onto his balcony and lighting up a joint. It had been a crazy day and right now he needed to chill. He sat back on a chair and kicked his legs up, thinking about Leila. What had just happened between them? Did Leila really do that? Did she allow him to touch her? Did she really let him take her shirt off? The old Leila would never do that, then again, the old Nick wouldn't either. It just wasn't something they would do, any of them. Was this the new Leila? Was she ready for bigger things? He doubted it. This was a one night thing and if he wanted it to happen again he'd have to show Leila how good it was.

* * *

Leila walked into her room and found Joe sitting on her bed.

"Can I help you Joseph Adam Jonas?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh?" she walked to her cabinet and Denise had already put all her stuff away. She threw her bra onto a chair and picked out an old Ramones shirt and some shorts. She turned her back to Joe as she changed and again he examined her as she did so. "So I guess you already said what you wanted to say." She opened her door.

"Why are you rushing me off? Are you that tired?" he asked.

"I spent five hours on a plane Joe, what do you think?"

He sighed and stood up. He stood close to her and Leila couldn't help but notice how good he looked. He pulled her into him, pressing their bottom half's together. She could feel him against her and he was big.

"Um, goodnight Joe."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and kissed her forehead.

"See you tomorrow beautiful." He walked out of the room and she closed the door. She suddenly felt sick. What had she done? She let Joe have his way with her; she let Nick have his way with her. This wasn't her at all.

"It was a crazy day Leila. You're going to wake up tomorrow and everything is going to go back to normal," she said to herself as she crawled into bed.

Tomorrow she would wake up the innocent girl she had always been. She'd speak to Nick, ask him what was up with his urges, and more importantly, she'd speak to Joe.

* * *

**So? Ah! This story is so fun to write! Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
